Oracle Think Tank
"Oracle Think Tank" (オラクルシンクタンク Orakuru Shinku Tanku) is a clan from the nation of United Sanctuary. The Oracle Think Tank is a corporation of individuals talented in magic that use their powers to predict the future. They focus less on power and more on intelligence, with cards mechanically themed around hand size, drawing, and looking at the top card(s) of your deck. Starting in Cardfight Vanguard G, they also focus on adding cards from the deck to the hand. Misaki Tokura uses Oracle Think Tank both in the anime (Season 1 and Season 2) and in the manga. Emi Sendou once used an Oracle Think Tank Trial Deck and Yuri Usui used an Oracle Think Tank deck during Season 2 built around the Battle Sisters. Both Tsuneto Tado and Kumi Okazaki use Oracle Think Tank in Cardfight!! Vanguard G, however, Kumi's deck is based on the Battle Sisters. Sets containing Oracle Think Tank cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (13 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (7 cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (11 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (11 cards) *G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride (23 cards) *G Booster Set 5: Moonlit Dragonfang (20 cards) Extra Booster Sets: *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol.1 (4 cards) *Extra Booster 3: Cavalry of Black Steel (4 cards) *Extra Booster 5: Celestial Valkyries (35 cards) *Extra Booster 7: Mystical Magus (35 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 4: Maiden Princess of the Cherry Blossoms (15 cards) Fighter's Collection: *Fighter's Collection 2013 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2014 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (? cards) Monthly Bushiroad: *Monthly Bushiroad August Edition (3 cards) Shared Races *Angel *Battleroid *Elf *Ghost *High Beast *Human *Noble *Royal Beast *Sylph *Workeroid Archetypes/Sub-clans *Amaterasu *Battle Sisters *Magus List of Oracle Think Tank cards Grade 0 *Assault Dive Eagle (Critical) (High Beast) *Battle Sister, Assam (Stand) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Chai (Heal) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Eclair (Elf) *Battle Sister, Ginger (Critical) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Muffin (Critical) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Tiramisu (Draw) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Waffle (Elf) *Divine Sword, Kusanagi (Critical) (Noble) *Diviner, Sukunahikona (Heal) (Human) *Dream Eater (Draw) (High Beast) *Emergency Alarmer (Stand) (Workeroid) *Godhawk, Ichibyoshi (High Beast) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Hahiki (Human) *Little Witch, LuLu (Human) *Lozenge Magus (Heal) (Elf) *Magical Calico (High Beast) *Miracle Kid (Draw) (High Beast) *Nebula Witch, NoNo (Stand) (Human) *Paisley Magus (Critical) (Human) *Psychic Bird (Critical) (High Beast) *Oracle Guardian, Nike (Critical) (Battleroid) *Semilunar Magus (Human) *Solar Maiden, Uzume (Noble) *Sphere Magus (Heal) (Elf) *Supple Bamboo Princess, Kaguya (Noble) *Victory Maker (Draw) (High Beast) *Windfall, Daikokuten (Draw) (Noble) Grade 1 *Able Neil (Ghost) *Arbitrator, Ame-no-Sagiri (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Sayorihime (Noble) *Battle Sister, Candy (Elf ) *Battle Sister, Chocolat (Elf) *Battle Sister, Cocoa (Elf) *Battle Sister, Cream (Elf) *Battle Sister, Lemonade (Elf) *Battle Sister, Lollipop (Human) *Battle Sister, Maple (Elf) *Battle Sister, Omelet (Human) *Battle Sister, Taffy (Elf) *Battle Sister, Vanilla (Elf) *Beam Shower Turtle (High Beast) *Circle Magus (Human) *Cone Magus (Human) *Crescent Magus (Human) *Dark Cat (High Beast) *Divine Sword, Ame-no-Murakumo (Noble) *Diviner, Kuebiko (Human) *Emerald Witch, LaLa (Human) *Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi (Noble) *Handedly Housekeeper (Angel) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Sumiyoshi (Human) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Tsunagai (Human) *Luck Bird (High Beast) *Machine-gun Talk, Ryan (Ghost) *Moonsault Swallow (High Beast) *Octagon Magus (Human) *One Who Gazes at the Truth (Human) *Oracle Guardian, Blue Eye (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Gemini (Battleroid) *Petal Fairy (Sylph) *Ripis Magus (Human) *Tankman Mode Morningstar (Battleroid) *Tetra Magus (Human) *Weather Forecaster, Miss Mist (Ghost) *Weather Girl, Milk (Sylph) *White Hare of Inaba (High Beast) Grade 2 *Battle Deity, Susanoo (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime (Noble) *Battle Sister, Caramel (Elf) *Battle Sister, Cocotte (Elf) *Battle Sister, Glace (Human) *Battle Sister, Macaron (Elf) *Battle Sister, Marshmallow (Elf) *Battle Sister, Mocha (Human) *Battle Sister, Pudding (Elf) *Battle Sister, Tarte (Elf) *Blue Scale Deer (High Beast) *Briolette Magus (Human) *Cuore Magus (Human) *Diviner, Kuroikazuchi (Human) *Diviner, Shinatsuhiko (Human) *Faithful Angel (Angel) *Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi (Noble) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Akagi (Human) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Asuha (Human) *Maiden of Libra (Angel) *Obligate Robin (Ghost) *Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night (Human) *Oracle Agent, Royce (Human) *Oracle Guardian, Red Eye (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Shisa (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Sphinx (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (Battleroid) *Promise Daughter (Human) *Rhombus Magus (Human) *Rigid Crane (High Beast) *Rock Witch, GaGa (Human) *Security Guardian (Battleroid) *Silent Tom (Ghost) *Stellar Magus (Human) *Sword Dancer Angel (Angel) *Tankman Mode Beamcannon (Battleroid) *Weather Girl, Ramune (Sylph) Grade 3 *Battle Sister, Cookie (Elf) *Battle Sister, Fromage (Elf) *Battle Sister, Gelee (Elf) *Battle Sister, Mille-feuille (Elf) *Battle Sister, Monaka (Elf) *Battle Sister, Parfait (Elf) *Battle Sister, Souffle (Elf) *CEO Amaterasu (Noble) *Cylindre Magus (Human) *Evil-eye Princess, Euryale (Noble) *Flip Croony (Ghost) *Floral Magus (Human) *Gentle Jimm (Ghost) *Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya (Noble) *Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi (Noble) *Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu (Noble) *Goddess of the Treasured Mirror, Ohirume (Noble) *Hexagonal Magus (Human) *Imperial Daughter (Human) *Lady Imperial (Human) (Manga Only) *Meteor Break Wizard (Human) *Omniscience Madonna (Workeroid) *Oracle Guardian, Apollon (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Hermes (Battleroid) (Anime Only) *Pentagonal Magus (Human) *Rose Red Witch, CuCu (Human) *Scarlet Witch, CoCo (Human) *Secretary Angel (Angel) *Sky Witch, NaNa (Human) *Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo (Noble) Grade 4 *Destroyer Dragon Battle Deity, Kamususanoo (Noble) *Moon Deity Who Governs Night, Tsukuyomi (Noble) *One Who Sees the Stars, Globe Magus (Elf) *Raincloud-calling Nine-headed Dragon King (Cosmo Dragon) *Soaring Auspicious Beast, Kirin (Royal Beast) *Sword Deity of the Thunder Break, Takemikazuchi (Noble) Trivia *Most of the units are based on the deities and mythical creatures from Japan with some from Greece (e.g. Euryale, one of the three Gorgon sisters; Sphinx, the riddling guardian of the Greek city, Thebes; Apollo, the Greek god of the light and the arts; and Nike, the Winged Goddess of Victory). *There are Battleroids designed after famous statues; Oracle Guardian, Nike was designed after The Winged Victory of Samothrace, and Oracle Guardian, Wiseman was designed after The Thinker. Category:Oracle Think Tank